


Passengers of Fate

by katiekat784



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F, Kinda AU, journalist!Kara, kara's human
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-31
Updated: 2017-05-31
Packaged: 2018-11-07 07:37:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,048
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11054340
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/katiekat784/pseuds/katiekat784
Summary: Cat Grant was a believer in many things but fate was not one of them. When a beautiful blonde stranger with black rimmed glasses jumped into her car and yelled "Drive!" things changed.





	Passengers of Fate

**Author's Note:**

> The AU no one asked for but I had to write. Kara's human and both of them are journalists.

Passengers of Fate

Cat never believed in soulmates, she didn’t believe in destiny either. She always thought it was a load of shit, just like fortune cookies and tarot card readings. They were all schemes made up by crafty people able to lure the less fortunate – and less smart – people of the world. But nevertheless, these scams never seemed to fade. People’s destiny couldn’t be chosen for them because that would mean that people didn’t make their own choices, people weren’t in control of their own lives. Besides, if her fate was already decided then why was she here instead of preparing for the board meeting tomorrow? She refused to believe that it was her destiny to be bested by Lois Lane. She was sitting in her shitty Honda stopped at 11:30 at a red light. Since she was no longer needed at the office tomorrow, she figured she might as well enjoy her Friday night and work on her story in the morning. But tonight, tonight she just wanted to get a little drunk and since there was no more alcohol in her fridge, thanks to her newly ex-fiancé, she stopped at the Depaneur down the street. She was prepared for a lot of things, after all she did live in a rather sketchy neighbourhood. The look her mother gave her when she decided that she was giving up fancy six bedroom homes for this was priceless. While this area wasn’t going to win any awards, it wasn’t that bad. Besides, if it got her away from her slimy ex-fiancé then she was happy. She’s led a rather exciting life and not much surprised her anymore. So, it was a hell of a shock when she heard her passenger door open and a young woman yelling, “Drive!”

“Excuse me!” Cat’s eyes widened in shock. “What in the hell do you think you’re doing?”

“We don’t have time for this!” She let out a frustrated sigh. “I need you to drive this car out of the parking lot now.”

“Or what?” She snapped, not taking into account that the woman might have a weapon.

She heard gun shots coming from the alley behind the store and gasped as the blonde responded. “Or that!”

She put her seatbelt on and stepped on the gas. This was going to be one hell of a night. They screeched out of the parking lot and Cat drove faster than she thought ever would down a one way. The other woman didn’t give her any instructions on where to go or what was happening and Cat was in too much of a shock to do anything but drive over the ramp to get to the highway.

“Get off on exit 54.” The woman said, breaking the silence. “And take the next right.”

They stayed like that for a total of twenty-two minutes. Until Cat puled up to an apartment complex and she heard the woman let out a sigh of relief.

“What in the hell was that!” She yelled at the unwanted passenger.

“That,” the woman spoke softly. “That was way more trouble than I thought it would be.”

“That didn’t answer my question.” She unbuckled her seatbelt and glared at the other woman. “Do you mind telling me why you jumped into my car as people were shooting at you and told me to drop you off here, twenty minutes away!”

“Don’t you wanna know my name?” She blonde flashed her a smile and Cat was stunned.

“I want to know what happened.” She asked again, folding her arms.

The other woman sighed. “I was trying to get some information for a story I’m working on. But I must’ve been on to something because one of them had a knife. Which was fine because who doesn’t know how to take someone’s knife from them but I wasn’t anticipating the third guy. I mean he just popped out of nowhere and damn I’m slipping because normally I’d be able to see it but I… never mind. That’s not important. I thought I knocked the guy out but I guess not.”

 Cat shook her head. “I have so many questions.”

The other woman laughed and despite everything, Cat smiled. The smile faded when felt a hand on her arm. The touch was warm and electrifying. With everything that happened she hadn’t noticed the woman, actually noticed her. And it was then when Cat realized just how beautiful her passenger was. She had long dirty blonde hair that was in a loose ponytail and thickly rimmed black glasses. But it was her eyes that made her catch her breath. They were striking deep green eyes and they seemed to pierce into her. She wondered if it was possible to get lost in someone’s eyes, if it was possible to count each speck of green in those beautiful orbs. She shook her head, snapping herself from whatever just happened.

 “Okay,” she unfolded her arms, trying to keep her voice steady. “What’s your name?”

“Kara,” her voice shook and for a moment Cat wondered if she felt it too. “I’m Kara.”

“I’m Cat.” She hid a shy smile that was forming by biting her lower lip.

“Nice to meet you Cat. And thank you for… thanks.” The car was silent for a moment. “Would you like to come up for a drink?”

This time Cat did reveal a small smile to the other blonde. “I would like that very much. And while you’re at it, maybe you could explain how and why in the hell you decided that it was a good idea to even approach them in the middle of the night.”

“Well you see it’s kind of a funny story actually.” She laughed as they got out of the car and started walking to the door.

If someone asked Cat that morning if she believed it fate and destiny she would’ve told whoever that it was that they were delusional. But if someone asked her that same question a few hours later, Cat would’ve said that maybe things have a way of sorting themselves out. While destiny and horoscope signs were a load of crap, there just might be something that couldn’t be explained or quantified or understood. It simply had to be felt.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading, reviews are always appreciated.


End file.
